1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to manifolds, injectors, and more particularly to fittings for connecting manifolds and injectors such as used in gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Fittings to connect fuel manifolds to fuel nozzles and injectors in gas turbine engines can account for a substantial portion of the weight of a fuel system. Traditional fittings also are a limiting factor in engine design, since the space taken up by the fittings limits the minimum diameter for other engine components. This means engine cases are made larger than otherwise needed in order to accommodate the injector or nozzle fittings. Large cases add to the drag on an aircraft and therefore limit fuel efficiency.
While conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is still a need in the art for improved injector and nozzle fittings, e.g., with reduced size and or weight relative to conventional fittings. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.